User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Picture
Everyone finally I came with an idea for a new blog game. Its the same as Z and the others but with a little twist. Rules: #'This game series is like the last.' #'All you have to do is vote for one of the participants, you can only vote once but for as many participants as you want as long as pictures are provided.' #'I will do more Keshin, Mixi Max and Hissatsu Rounds. A new type of Round will be used, Scout Round.' #Votes from A Wikia Contributer will''' not be added to this blog game. #'''There will be 30 Rounds. #'Try to use pictures from the wikia and try not to upload them.' #'There is no Debating allowed just Voting and Requesting, enjoy :-D' #'From now on only TanatatTigerTruth can Vote and Debate. No one else is allowed to debate unless they are objecting to TanatatTigerTruth.' #'The biggest difference is in order to vote you have to add a photo of the person you want to vote for. Everyone when you comment you cannot change your vote, don't change the pictures after you have commented with them or else your vote will not be counted for.' #'If anyone votes for a specific participaint 5 times in a row, then any more spammed votes will not be counted for.' #'This game is a bit like SnowyBoy's but combined with my game, hope everyone likes it.' To check out other addictive games: Blog Games Creators Round 1 (Captain Vs Ex. Captain) Matsukaze Tenma (8) Vs Shindou Takuto (5) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma.'' Round 2 (Storyline Round) Kazemaru Ichirouta (7) Vs Someoka Ryuugo (2) Winner: ''Kazemaru Ichirouta.'' Round 3 (Scout Round) Decker (8) Vs Erin (7) Winner: ''Decker.'' Round 4 (Popularity Round) Alpha (1) Vs Beta (13) Vs Gamma (2) Winner: ''Beta.'' Round 5 (Dragon Round) Tsurugi Yuuichi (8) Vs Nishiki Ryouma (2) Winner: ''Tsurugi Yuuichi.'' Round 6 (Mixi Max Round) Shindou Takuto (9) Vs Kirino Ranmaru (4) Winner: ''Shindou Takuto.'' Round 7 (Scout Round) Hayami Maya (6) Vs Nakatani (2) Winner: ''Hayami Maya.'' Round 8 (Keshin Round) Majin Pegasus Arc (8) Vs Sousha Maestro (4) Vs Kensei Lancelot (6) Winner: ''Majin Pegasus Arc.'' Round 9 (Requesting Round) For Round 10 (Keshin Armed) (First to 7) Beta Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (5) or Alpha Vs Matsukaze Tenma (7) Winner:'' Alpha Vs Matsukaze Tenma.'' Round 10 (Keshin Armed) Alpha (1) Vs Matsukaze Tenma (9) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Round 11 (Title Round) (Biggest Winner) ''' '''Matsukaze Tenma (5) Vs Beta (4) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma The Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Round 12 (Deceased Storyline Round) Fubuki Atsuya (8) Vs Kageyama Reiji (1) Winner: ''Fubuki Atsuya.'' Round 13 (Dinosaur Vs Pheonix) Fei Lune (11) Vs Alpha (1) Winner: ''Fei Lune No.1 Contender!!!'' Round 14 (Dragon Vs Wind Vs Blizzard) Someoka Ryuugo (1) Vs Kazemaru Ichirouta (3) Vs Fubuki Shirou (7) Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou.'' Round 15 (2.0 Vs 3.0) Beta (4) Vs Zanak Abalonic (5) Winner: ''Zanak Abalonic.'' ''' '''ROUND 16 (Title Round) Fei Lune (4) v/s Matsukaze Tenma (7) Winner: Matsukaze Tenma Still The Biggest Winner!!!! Round 17 (Loser Round) Beta (4) Vs Fei Lune (2) Winner: ''Beta.'' Round 18 (Element Team Battle Royal) Team Earth (7) Vs Team Wind (2) Vs Team Fire (6) Vs Team Wood (5) Winners: ''Team Earth.'' '' '' Round 19 (Shin Teikoku Vs Teikoku) Fudou Akio (8) Vs Sakuma Jirou (5) Winner: ''Fudou Akio.'' Round 20 (Ex. Vs Ex.) Shindou Takuto (7) Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (2) Winner: ''Shindou Takuto.'' Round 21 (Title Round) 'Fei Lune (0) Vs Beta (0) Vs Matsukaze Tenma * (0) Fei Captain of Wood Team CS END HQ.PNG|Fei Lune BetaViolentPersonnalityCS6HD3.PNG|Beta Tenma Captain of Wind Team CS HQ.jpg|Matsukaze Tenma ' Category:Blog posts